1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight driving circuit, and in particular relates to a backlight driving circuit which can automatically adjust the luminance according to the ambient light level.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic devices such as mobile phones is increasing rapidly. Typically, in a place with high luminance such as under intense sunlight, images, particularly color images, on the display of a portable device like a mobile phone can be difficult for the user to see. The user may need to adjust the backlight or move to a more suitable location. Adjusting the backlight or moving to another location may sometimes be inconvenient for the user. Moreover, the electronic apparatus used indoors will likewise experience the same problems due to changes in indoor lighting.